


[Podfic] Utopia

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent, Cousin Incest, M/M, Omega Erik Killmonger, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofUtopiaby zarabithiaSummary:Suppressants aren't compatible with the herb.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Utopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107116) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5z9h3labcf90ei5/Utopia.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:30 | 3.14 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you zarabithia for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Consent Forms" and "Character of Color." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).


End file.
